Rectangular pails such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,968, incorporated herein by reference, by competitor Ropek as well as the applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 14/014,553 filed Aug. 30, 2013 also incorporated herein by reference, provide for rectangular style pails with locking lids. These prior art designs accomplish some desired objectives. However, the applicant believes there is a need to be able to open pails in an easier fashion, such as preferably from above such as if one is leaning over a pail on the ground. Accordingly, an improved locking system is believed to be desirable for use with such pails.